


Winter Garden: one shot

by jaesoosgal



Category: Hospital Playlist, Winter Garden, WinterGarden - Fandom, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal
Summary: Just my take on what happened after episode seven of Hospital Playlist!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Winter Garden: one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo so before anything else, this is unedited and unproofread (if there is such a word lol it's past 3am and my braincells are fried after finishing this like 20 minutes ago hahaha) but I just wanted to share this before episode 8 comes out later today so I am so sorry in advance for any errors committed! I hope you enjoy this oneshot anddd WINTER GARDEN FIGHTING!

"Buy me dinner."

"This weekend, buy me dinner, Dr. Ahn."

He was taken a back but he quickly composed himself.

"Sure, let's do a get together with everyone."

"Just the two of us."

"Let's have dinner just the two of us. Outside the hospital and in our casual clothes."

"Dr. Jang... I know about you crushing on me but-"

"How?" she cut him off. "Did Dr. Lee tell you?"

"He didn't have to... but, mian, I don't see you that-"

"Ara..."

"Mianhe, Dr. Jang."

"Aniyo," she tried to let out a faint smile, "I'm sorry...for taking your time. Kurom," she bowed her head before turning to leave with tears now starting to form in her eyes.

***

"Aish, what was Jeongwon thinking?" Ikjun asked in frustration.

"Thank you, Dr. Lee, for keeping my secret... and for everything."

"Yahh, you're not giving up, are you?"

"I don't know..."

***

"Ikjun! Did you know Junwan-" Jeongwon stopped when he saw Gyeoul look at him.

"Ahh, is Ikjun not here?"

She bowed her head before answering, "he's still in surgery but it should be done by now."

"I see."

Silence

"Ah, Dr. Jang, about dinner this weekend-"

"Ahh, you don't have to buy me dinner anymore... I may have surgery this weekend that might finish late." she answered too quickly.

Jeongwon was about to say something when Ikjun entered the room.

"Oh, you're here?" Ikjun spoke while looking at the two.

"I was going to ask about Junwan but you weren't here yet."

"I'll leave you two, then." Dr. Jang said standing up from her chair and bowing to the two doctors.

"What's with the tension here? Yah, did you two argue?" Ikjun finally asked Jeongwon when Gyeoul was already out of the room. But Jeongwon was already deep in thoughts to answer.

The next few days, Gyeoul tried to avoid Jeongwon by busying herself with patient cases and surgeries outside the pediatrics department. Then the weekend came.

She walked outside the hospital trying to book a cab when she turned to see Dr. Ahn talking to someone over the phone. She immediately looked away and prayed he won't turn around to see her.

But alas, after putting his phone inside his pocket, Jeongwon turned to see Gyeoul standing just a few steps from him.

"Annyeonghaseyo." he greeted.

"Ne." Gyeoul replied simply, not looking at him.

It was kind of like a de ja vu when they were by the elevator only it was him now who greeted her first.

"Did the surgery end early?" Jeongwon tries to start a conversation.

It took her a few seconds to reply, remembering her alibi when he mentioned the dinner.

"Ahh, yes." she answered simply again before looking at her phone. She still couldn't book a cab ride home.

Jeongwon noticed her sighing over her phone.

"You can't book a cab?" he asked to which Gyeoul only bowed her head in response.

"I can give you a ride-"

"Aniyo," she cut him off, "it's okay, I'll just try to book again."

"Then, can I ask you to eat dinner with me instead?" He asked whilst looking straight ahead.

Gyeoul, shocked, turned to look at him.

"It's hard booking a ride while it's still the rush hour, it would be best to eat while waiting. Plus you just got out of an operation."

Everything sort of became fuzzy after that. Gyeoul couldn't really tell what the hell happened next but she just found herself having dinner at this nearby restaurant with Dr. Ahn sitting across her.

And of course it was silent. Awkward and painstakingly silent. But that didn't stop her from having butterflies in her stomach.

After another few torturous minutes, she decided to brave herself up.

"Joahe." she muttered.

Dr. Ahn, albeit already knowing this, was still taken aback. He froze for a split second but soon gained composure.

"Dr. Jang, I thought I already told you I-"

"I know. I know you're not interested in seeing people because you want to be a priest. But," she paused taking a breath before looking at him straight in the eye, "can't you give me a chance?"

Much like when she asked him to buy her dinner, Jeongwon was at loss for words. There's something about Gyeoul that makes him nervous. His thoughts were interrupted by her speaking again.

"Just one chance. Until the end of the year... and if you still want to pursue priesthood then I'll give up." She bowed her head after saying the last bit.

She was certainly hoping for a consideration but nonetheless expecting another rejection.

Her head quickly jolted up, however, upon hearing his voice and her eyes and mouth widened after comprehending what he said. "Jeongmalyo?" she asked not believing what just happened.

You see, Jeongwon isn't the type to decide things on a brim but maybe it was this bravery of hers that made him utter these words:

"Okay. Let's try it."


End file.
